Chatting Or Cheating? (Meanie Drabble)
by Lee Mico Malfoy
Summary: SEQUEL IS UP! / Mingyu berselingkuh dari Wonwoo? Mungkinkah? / Seventeen Drabble with Meanie Couple / Mingyu x Wonwoo [!] Judul, summary, isi, gak nyambung. BxB. DLDR s.ayan.g :)
1. Chapter 1

**A Seventeen Drabble.**

 **"Chatting or Cheating?"**

 **Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Rate K**

 **© Lee Mico Malfoy**

 **[!] BoysLove. AU. Alur kecepetan. Typos. OOC. DLDR .g :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu menghela nafas beratnya. Sudah hampir satu jam kekasih tercintanya itu mendiamkannya. Alasannya sederhana, Mingyu terlambat datang 5 menit. Hanya 5 menit, tapi bagi kekasihnya Jeon Wonwoo, itu adalah angka fatal.

"Sayang, maafkan aku." Mingyu berusaha menyentuh tangan pemuda _emo_ tersebut, namun malah ditepis.

"Aku benci padamu." Mingyu tersentak.

"Hei, apa salahku? Kenapa kau berkata begitu, sayang?" Mingyu menuntut penjelasan. Oh ayolah, terlambat 5 menit itu hal yang wajar bukan? Tidak biasanya Wonwoo sampai marah sebegininya hanya karena ia terlambat.

"Fikirkan saja." Ingin rasanya Mingyu mengarungi mahluk _emo_ yang dicintainya itu, saking kesalnya.

"Ayolah, aku hanya terlambat 5 menit, dan kau mendiamkanku hampir 1 jam? Ini tidak adil." Wonwoo mendelik.

"Berikan ponselmu." Mingyu mengangkat satu alisnya bingung.

"Untuk apa?"

"Berikan!" Mingyu memilih mengalah. Melawan Wonwoo disaat seperti ini bukalah hal yang baik untuk dilakukan. Ia memberikan benda berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut ke tangan Wonwoo.

"Hm, jadi sudah sejauh mana?" Wonwoo mengutak-atik ponsel milik pemuda tan tersebut.

"Apanya yang sudah sejauh mana?" Mingyu benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh kekasihnya ini.

"Perselingkuhanmu."

"APA?!" Wonwoo tersenyum miring meremehkan.

"Demi apapun, kau menuduhku selingkuh, Jeon Wonwoo? Apa yang kau fikirkan sebenarnya?" Mingyu mulai frustasi. Demi Tuhan, ia tidak pernah terbesit sedikitpun niat untuk mengkhianati kekasihnya ini. Pemuda _emo_ itu mengembalikan ponsel kekasihnya dengan keadaan membuka aplikasi chatting.

"Jangan fikir aku tidak tau. _Chatting_ dengan seorang wanita dan memanggilnya 'sayang'? Menamai kontak wanit tersebut dengan _emoji love_? Membicarakan cincin pernikahan dan bahkan tempat bulan madu? Kau fikir aku bodoh, Kim?! Aku tau, aku ini laki-laki. Aku tidak akan bisa memberikanmu keturunan. Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa merencanakan pernikahan secara diam-diam dengan wanita lain bukan?! Kau jahat! Aku benci padamu!" Mingyu mematung. Jadi ini yang membuat Wonwoo mendiamkannya? Tapi bagaimana mungkin Wonwoo bisa tau semuanya? Apa Wonwoo sering mengecek ponselnya saat ia tidak sadar? Dan lagi, Wonwoo mengeluarkan emosinya? Hari ini akan ia catat dalam benaknya sebagai hari paling mengejutkan yang pernah ia alami.

"Kaget hm? Sudahlah, lebih baik kita akhiri semuanya disini. Terima kasih, semoga kau bahagia dengan gadis itu." Wonwoo akan melangkah pergi, namun pemuda _tan_ itu menahannya.

"Tunggu, kau harus dengarkan dulu penjelasanku, sayang." Wonwoo menghela nafas jengah.

"Apalagi yang akan kau jelaskan? Semua sudah jelas."

"Aku mohon. Kau boleh pergi setelah mendengarkan penjelasanku. Aku mohon." Wonwoo mengalah juga pada akhirnya. Kembali duduk bangku taman tersebut.

"Jadi begini. Aku mengaku aku _chatting_ dengan wanita. Aku memang memberi nama kontak wanita tersebut dengan _emoji love_. Aku mengaku memanggilnya 'sayang'. Aku memang bicara soal cincin pernikahan dan tempat bulan madu dengannya." Ingin sekali rasanya Wonwoo meninju wajah tampan pemuda _tan_ dihadapannya ini sekarang juga. Belum cukupkah ia menyakiti hatinya?

"Tapi, aku tidak membenarkan perihal aku berselingkuh dengannya. Aku tidak mungkin berselingkuh dengannya, Sayang." Wonwoo mendecih.

"Lalu apa namanya kalau bukan berselingkuh? Mengkhianatiku? Kau bilang kau tidak mungkin? Tapi kau sudah melakukannya, Kim!" Wonwoo dalam mode sarkatis sudah muncul rupanya. Ia membalik tubuhnya, membelakangi Mingyu. Apa maunya sih mahluk satu ini? Wonwoo tidak paham.

"Wonwoo sayang de-"

"Berhenti memanggilku sayang!"

"Sayang, aku mo-"

"Berhenti! Aku benci padamu!"

"Yak! Jeon Wonwoo! Dengarkan aku! Aku tidak mungkin berselingkuh dengan adikku sendiri!" Dan kini, giliran Wonwoo yang tersentak.

"Apa?!" Mingyu menghela nafas beratnya.

"Kau harus tau, wanita yang kau maksudkan itu adalah Minseo. Adikku. Salahkan jika aku memanggil adikku sendiri 'sayang'?" Wonwoo mematung. Jadi selama ini ia salah paham?

"Aku membicarakan cincin pernikahan dengannya hanya untuk meminta saran. Soal bulan madu pun juga begitu. Aku hanya ingin menyiapkan sebuah kejutan untukmu dengan meminta saran darinya." Pemuda _tan_ itu membalik tubuh kekasihnya, menatap mata sipit Wonwoo yang tampak berkaca.

"Percayalah sayang. Aku tidak mungkin berselingkuh. Dihatiku, hanya ada kau. Hanya ada Jeon Wonwoo seorang." Mingyu merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak cincin berwarna merah dari sana.

"Jeon Wonwoo, _would you marry me_?"

 **Fin.**

 _ **Annyeonghasebong/?**_

 _ **Mico comeback again. Jangan bosen sama cerita absurd nan gaje milik Mico. Harap maklumi kegajean yang terjadi karena biasanya ini dibikin ngebut/?**_

 _ **Btw, Mico lagi iseng aja pengen bikin drabble ficlet member SVT Inituh/? Dan tiba-tiba pengen bikin yang Meanie setelah kemarin bikin soal JunHao wkwk.**_

 _ **Sequel? Mungkin bakalan ada kalo respon reader-nim ku tercinta pada bagus.  
Udah ah, cuap-cuap mulu kayak calon legislatif/? Akhir kata, mind to review reader-nim?**_

 _ **-Salam Cinta - Mico-**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A Seventeen Drabble.**

 **"Warm."**

 **Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Rate T**

 **© Lee Mico Malfoy**

 **[!] BoysLove. AU. Alur kecepetan. Typos. OOC. DLDR .g :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rintik hujan masih tampak enggan berhenti turun dari langit kota Seoul. Waktu kini menunjuk pukul 19.23. Seorang pemuda bersurai hitam tampak sibuk bergelung dalam selimut dengan ponsel ditangannya. Setelah menerima lamaran kekasihnya di taman tadi, hujan besar mendadak turun yang membuat pemuda berwajah _emo_ itu kini berakhir di kamar kekasihnya.

"Sayang, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi tampak melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan berbalut handuk yang menutupi bagian privasinya.

"Main game." Si manis yang bergelung dalam selimut menjawab dengan tampang _emo_ -nya.

"Game apa hm?" Mingyu, si tinggi, melangkah mendekati ranjang tempat sang kekasih bergelung.

"Mau tau saja." Wonwoo masih tampak fokus pada game diponselnya. Sebuah perempatan imaginer tampak muncul di dahi si tinggi. Butuh kesabaran berlebih memang jika memiliki kekasih semacam Jeon Wonwoo-nya ini.

"Tentu saja aku ingin aku apa yang sudah merebut perhatian calon istriku ini." Mingyu yang sudah naik ke ranjang _king size_ miliknya merebut ponsel berwarna putih itu dari tangan Wonwoo, yang berhasil membuahkan sebuah pekikan kesal dari pemuda berwajah _emo_ tersebut.

"Kembalikan Kim Mingyu bodoh." Mingyu menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku tidak rela diduakan, apalagi hanya dengan game seperti ini."

"Yak! Apa-apaan kau ini? Cepat kembalikan!" Wonwoo keluar dari gulungan selimutnya -selimut milik Mingyu tepatnya-. Berusaha meraih ponsel yang kini berada ditangan Mingyu. Namun apalah daya, tubuh kekasih tampannya itu terlampau tinggi.

"Yak! Kim Mingyu! Cepat kembalikan! Kekanakan sekali kau cemburu pada game!" Wonwoo tetap berusaha menjangkau ponselnya.

'Bruk!'

"Yak! Apa-apaan kau? Berat tau!" Mingyu secara tiba-tiba mendorong dan memeluknya hingga mereka jatuh di ranjang dengan posisi Mingyu yang berada diatasnya.

"Biar. Aku mencintaimu." Pemuda tan itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada si 'manis'-nya tersayang. Wonwoo memilih menyerah pada akhirnya, bagaimana pun juga ia menyukai pelukan hangat kekasih 'bodoh'nya ini.

"Kim Mingyu bodoh." Si manis membalas pelukan si tampan, menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher pemuda tinggi tersebut. Aroma mint dari sabun yang dipakai Mingyu memenuhi indra penciumannya, dan Wonwoo baru sadar kalau kekasihnya hanya mengenakan sehelai handuk, membuatnya merona.

"Walau pun aku bodoh, aku tetap bisa membuatmu merona dengan sangat manis seperti sekarang kan? Juga berhasil membuatmu cemburu seperti ditaman tadi." Mingyu tersenyum penuh arti. Membuat pemuda Jeon itu makin menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan tubuh kekasihnya.

"Biar saja, Kim Mingyu bodoh." Lengan besar Mingyu kini mengelus rambut kekasihnya, senyuman simpul masih terlukis di wajahnya.

"Aku memang bodoh. Dan itu tidak apa-apa." Wonwoo mendongak, menatap wajah tampan yang selalu menghiasi mimpi-mimpinya itu.

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu?"

'Chup!'

Sebuah kecupan manis mendarat di dahi pemuda Jeon itu. Membuat wajahnya kembali merona.

"Karena kau. Aku rela dikatai bodoh, bahkan aku rela menjadi orang bodoh, jika memang itu bisa membuatmu tetap mencintaiku. Aku tak apa menjadi bodoh selamanya." Wonwoo merasakan geli di perutnya, seperti ada banyak kupu-kupu berterbangan didalam sana. Wajahnya pun bertambah merah, mirip seperti buah tomat matang yang ditanamnya di belakang rumahnya.

"Dasar, Kim Mingyu memang bodoh." Wonwoo memukul pelan dada bidang pria terkasihnya, sedangkan yang dipukul malah terkekeh.

"Iya aku memang bodoh, dan aku mencintaimu, Kim Wonwoo." Uh ingin sekali rasanya Wonwoo memukul wajah tampan itu, kenapa mahluk mirip tiang listrik ini senang sekali membuat wajahnya terasa panas karena merona?

"Aku juga bodoh. Karena aku jatuh pada Kim Mingyu yang bodoh." Wonwoo kini menangkup wajah tampan kekasihnya, membuat sang kekasih menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Tapi aku tidak menyesal, aku bahkan bersyukur. Aku mencintaimu, Kim Mingyu-ku yang bodoh." Pemuda bersurai hitam itu kini mengeliminasi jarak diantara keduanya, membuat si tampan membelakakan mata. Wonwoo menciumnya? Duluan? Oh ini benar-benar hari yang tidak akan pernah dilupakannya.

Wonwoo menarik wajahnya, mengakhiri ciuman singkat yang bahkan sanggup membuat jantungnya seakan ingin meloncat keluar.

"Terima kasih karena sudah membalas cintaku, sayang." Mingyu mengecup bibir manis kekasihnya sebelum kembali menariknya kedalam pelukannya.

Hening beberapa saat. Wonwoo sedang asik menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Mingyu sambil tampak menggerakan jarinya secara abstrak, seperti menggambar sesuatu di dada telanjang pemuda Kim yang tengah mendekapnya. Tidak menyadari bahwa pemuda Kim itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak biasa.

"Sayang, ngomong-ngomong, cuaca diluar masih belum membaik. Apa kau tidak merasa dingin?" Mingyu bertanya. Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Tidak, kau kan memelukku. Kenapa? Kau kedinginan? Mau kubuatkan cokelat panas?" Kini Mingyu yang menggeleng.

"Aku kedinginan, tapi aku tidak mau coklat panas."

"Lalu?" Wonwoo bergidik ketika pemuda _tan_ itu tiba-tiba tersenyum miring. Seperti ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi. Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat ranjang ini panas saja, sayang?" Wonwoo memekik pelan ketika merasakan sebuah tangan meremas bagian belakangnya.

"Yak! Kim Mingyu bodoh dan mesum!"

 **Fin.**

 _ **Tamat juga sequelnya, horeee/?**_

 _ **Gimana? Masih aneh? Yaudah itu mah gak usah ditanya kali ya/?  
Sistem kebut ditengah jam kerja nih kali ini bikinnya wkwk.**_

 _ **Maaf kalau lagi-lagi tidak sesuai ekspektasi kalian. Mico mah gini orangnya(?)**_

 _ **Mico juga mau ngucapin makasih sama kalian yang udah mau baca, ngefav, ngefollow dan ngereview tulisan Mico yang gak bisa Mico sebutin satu-satu. Alabyu lah pokoknya 8")**_

 _ **Rencananya, next Mico mau bikin FF SoonSeok atau ngelanjutin FF yang Verkwan 'Me Too' itu, doakan semoga Tabestry syndrome gak kumat wkwk.**_

 _ **Untuk Fic Cheolsoo kemarin itu, Ceritanya mau bikin rate M alias ada encehnya(?) Tapi masih belum sanggup ngetik jadi gatau kapan mau dilanjut wkwk.  
Udah ah, kepanjangan ini cuap cuap udah kayak pidato lomba agustusan aja/?  
Seperti biasa, the last: Mind to review, my Beloved reader?**_

 _ **-Salam Cinta - Mico-**_


End file.
